


On the edge

by pointshootsmile



Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Open ended, Suicide, don’t judge me okay, i wrote this as a vent ngl, just make up ur own ending, kiss, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointshootsmile/pseuds/pointshootsmile
Summary: What if Mason jumped? What would Swagger do? What would become of his life.(I’m calling Swagger Eric for easiness)(This is written at sunset because I’m a dramatic slut)





	On the edge

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry

Mason took ahold of Eric’s shirt, pulling him off to the side and staring down at him with a broken look. “E-Eric... I-I can’t fuckin’ do it anymore...” he croaked out, eyes red from being high and crying all at the same time. 

Swagger looked up at Mason, a confused yet knowing look in his almost robotic eyes. He shook his head and walked to the balcony with the taller, Mason going on about how much he cares about Eric and how life is too short yet insufferably long. He pulled Eric’s face close to his own, smiling down at him. Not that signature goofy grin that was annoyingly contagious, it was a small, soft smirk that Eric knew meant something horrible. 

 _Fuck_ , Eric could practically hear “Sayo-Nara” playing, he was terrified of what Mason was going to do next. It was definitely more worrying than what he was already doing. He pushed Eric away and walked to the edge of the balcony, looking out at the setting sun. The darkness slowly but surely pooling over the orange sky and fluffy pink and grey clouds. Mason sighed out that this time of day was romantic, beautiful, like a soft kiss. He pulled the American close again, looking into his eyes with that same broken look, a closed lip smile and tense shoulders. 

Mason was kissing him, a sweet taste on his lips that Eric couldn’t identify. He weakly kissed back, not thinking it through. Eric couldn’t help it, his heart felt heavy in his chest, Mason always caused this annoying anxiety. Mason let out a face-reddening gasp as Eric bit down on his bottom lip, the shorter took advantage of Mason’s open mouth and darted his tongue in, not stopping to think how  _wrong_ this all was. Mason’s arms moved to Eric’s shoulders, the other’s hands on his waist. Yet, tears pricked at the Australian’s eyes, beginning to stream down his face as he pulled away for breath. 

“I love you... s-so, so much... I hate to say this but I’m gonna miss you the most, cunt.” Mason moved away from Swagger, a heartbroken look on his face as he began laughing. Night had already stole away the sky when they separated, Mason was too close to the edge. 

Soon enough he had climbed up, facing Eric with his arms out-stretched. “I’m sorry.” Was all he said as he leaned back, falling. 

It was slow to him, it was fast for Eric. You could physically hear Eric’s heart shatter as Mason hit the ground, it was almost as loud as how Mason broke against the pavement. Broken neck, twisted spine, face stuck in the expression he died in. Heartbroken joy. 

Eric screamed, alerting everyone around him. He didn’t know they had approached him, he just saw Mason’s twisted body. Heart breaking further as he saw the slices on his hips, now uncovered because of the way his shirt had pulled up. The _fresh_ slices. 

**Author's Note:**

> Still sorry


End file.
